Kenway Shenanigans
by Jason9000
Summary: What happens when you have the three Kenway men forced to interact each other? Watch Edward's drunkenness scare everyone, Haytham babbling on, about how he knows best, and Connor standing there wondering how he's related to these two. Any time period and any setting is their playground. Let the fun begin!
1. Connor's Music Preference

***(Disclaimer: I do not own the Assassin's Creed series. All characters and places associated with the Assassin's Creed series are all own by their respective creators and I have not made a profit with them in any shape or form)**

**Jason9000: Hello, I'm new to the Assassin's Creed franchise. Thought I post this. This may be a one-shot or a series of small stories depending on what you reviewers say and what I want. This is based solely on our favorite male Kenway characters and their lives in each setting. Well let's get started.***

* * *

Haytham opened the door to his house and put his brief case down. It was a rough day at the office. People were screaming and yelling about the stock market crash, companies calling in and checking the status of their stocks, people wondering if their money in the different companies was still safe, and there were even a few calls about whether the hurricane would delay shipments of their bought products. Needless to say, it was a very stressing day for Haytham.

Haytham walked into the kitchen rubbing his head, thinking about what he would make for dinner when he saw his father sitting at the counter drinking some rum straight out of the bottle.

Haytham gave his father a confused expression before opening his mouth. "How did you get in here father?" He asked him.

The older man turned. They years were finally catching up to him. His once blond hair was turning grey. He had a few wrinkles on his face that deepened whenever he made a frown. However, his eyes still held the spark that was there since he was a young man.

"Came in through the front door, how else?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"But…the front door is locked and I thought you lost your key…" Haytham said slowly.

"I did," Edward responded taking another swig out of the bottle.

"Then how did you get in here?" Haytham asked him.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I picked the lock and unlocked the door. By the way you may need to fix the lock. I'm not sure if I broke it or not," He said.

Haytham took a deep breath to calm himself. Of course his father would break the lock. His day was stressful enough, now he had to go out sometime over the weekend and fix the front door.

"Of course you did…but you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" He asked again.

Edward put the bottle down and faced his son. He stood up from the chair and stretched for a moment before answering. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I drop by. Picked up Connor from school. He sent me text saying he was done early with tutoring that Aveline girl after school. Better than taking that damn bus. I know how he's stuck on there for over an hour since he's the last stop."

Haytham's facial expression changed and his eyes narrowed at his father. "Connor has a key…why didn't you let him use it to open the door?" He asked tersely.

Again Edward shrugged. "He was too busy getting his backpack out of the trunk of my car. I wanted to get in here and lie down for a bit. Its long drive hauling Adéwalé's stuff across the country to his new home in California," He told him.

"Wait where's Adéwalé now?" Haytham asked him.

"He's out spending the night with his cousin. He hasn't seen him in a year so he's going to spend the night there. So don't worry lad," Edward said.

Haytham nodded and opened the fridge. He was thinking of cooking the steak he bought two nights ago and it looked thawed out enough. Perhaps some rice and some baked potatoes would do as well. He had the sour cream Connor liked to put on his potatoes and even bought some of that A.1 steak sauce he loved so much.

Haytham brought out the steak and out it on the stove. He went to fetch the bag of rice and potatoes from the pantry when his father blocked his way to the stove.

"You relax and go rest Haytham. I can tell you had a long day at the office in light of that stock market crash yesterday," He told his son while taking the food from his hands.

Haytham sighed heavily and mumbled a 'Thank you father' and went to take his jacket off. He hung it up on the coat rack and went to sit in the living room. He got the remote and turned on the TV. He skipped past the news since he didn't want to hear about the stock market crash again. He settled on some nice classical symphony to calm his mind from the music channel. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

After sitting like that for ten minutes his father sat down next to him. Haytham opened his eyes and yawned.

"So how bad was Abstergo hit by the stock market crash? Did you lose your job?" He asked his son bluntly.

Haytham snorted. "After today I wish I did. No, I'm apparently too valuable to let go since I'm the only one in my department that actually had written records of everything printed off the computers and filed away. The crash hit so fast and hard, we couldn't even retrieve some of the old data from the computers that are receiving information 24/7. Birch was practically on his knees, kissing my feet when I informed of where the printed copies where," He told him.

Edward laughed at him. "And to think they thought you mad making sure the big transactions were printed out that happened every hour and that you were wasting paper. It's amazing how many people tend to forget that everything wasn't always done electronically," Edward said.

Haytham nodded in agreement and hummed a bit to the tune that TV was playing. After a minute Edward opened his mouth.

"What kind of music does Connor listen to? This way I know what to get him for his birthday in a few months," Edward asked him.

Haytham opened his mouth to answer the question, but closed it. He looked down at the floor in thought. To be honest he didn't know Connor's music preferences. He didn't know much about his son, since he was a very reserved and shy kid. The boy was sixteen years old and Haytham didn't know his music preferences. Heck he didn't know he had a son, till he heard that Ziio was in a terrible fire accident that killed her a year and half ago. The next thing he knew, he got a phone call from Ziio's mother explaining what happened and asked him if he could take care of Connor.

Connor was hard to deal with at first. He rarely spoke and when he did he was just so angry. Haytham figured he blamed himself for what happened to Ziio. He didn't know the specifics, but from what Oiá:ner told him Connor tried to save her, but couldn't since it would have cost him his life. Ever since then Connor dedicated his time to working out and now he was a powerhouse that reminded Haytham of himself from his high school years.

"To be honest I don't know…I have no idea what is on that iPod of his since he only listens to it when he mows the lawn or ploughs the driveway in the winter," Haytham told him.

"It's not that heavy metal, screaming music is it? I don't understand why kids see that as music. You can barely understand it half the time. What's wrong with Elvis?" Edward asked grinning.

Haytham rolled his eyes. "Father the time of Elvis is over, get over yourself. And no he doesn't as far as I'm concerned. He wouldn't be having an iPod or living in this house if he listened to that yelling garbage. That's not music, that's giving people a migraine. No I don't know his music preference," Haytham said.

Edward grinned again. "Well then let's find out shall we? Don't see why it would hurt to ask him."

Edward then ran down the hall with Haytham briskly following him shaking his head. His father could act like such a child that it made it wonder how he got to where he was today.

They were outside Connor's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Slowly Edward opened the door and stepped in with Haytham behind him.

Connor's room was rather dull. There was a queen's size bed with two pillows with grey pillow cases, his bed sheets were black, and the drapes on his windows were a dark brown. There was one poster on the wall and it was a wolf staring menacingly down at them. There was a small book case with some books. His book bag was thrown right in front of his dresser across from his dresser was a desk with a lamp, a wastebasket, and a chair.

Connor was currently sleeping on his desk with a history book opened in front of him. It was opened to a random page about Columbus arriving in America. His face was buried into a binder that had his work.

"Look around and see if you can find his iPod," Edward whispered as he began his search.

Haytham shook his head in annoyance. Let the boy rest! There was no reason to sneak around his room like some common thieves. They could ask them when he wakes up. Haytham sighed quietly to himself and also began searching when his father started waving at him to help.

Edward checked his backpack to see if it was in the pouches with no luck while Haytham checked his bed. They searched around the room with no luck. Haytham was about to tell his father to get up when he saw it.

It was on the table close to Connor's outstretched hand. Connor's headphones were tangled and they saw its earbuds in his ears. Edward waved at his heads to grab it, but Haytham shook his head in a firm 'no' manner. Edward glared at him and raised an eyebrow in the typical 'I am your father, now do what I say or there will be consequences' look. Haytham sighed again and he slowly crept up to his son.

Careful he placed his hands on the iPod. He was thinking of how to take it without waking him up, but noticed that the headphone wire went under Connor's arm.

"Just take out the headphone part that attaches to the iPod! That way he shouldn't wake up," Edward whispered to him.

So Haytham careful pulled out the headphones slowly. Connor stirred a bit and twitched, but merely kept snoozing away. Haytham waited a few seconds then quickly retreated with his father behind him.

They sat down in the living room and looked at it. Haytham tapped the home button and swiped it, but noticed there was a passcode.

"Damn, I don't know the passcode…and we can't plug in to many numbers otherwise, it may lock us out and then Connor will be pissed," Haytham said.

Edward's face was scrunched in thought as he was thinking of what to do till he snapped to attention. "Just press the home button twice. If he had played any music then just hit the play button and a song should come on," He told his son.

Haytham did so and pressed play. Immediately a song turned on. He read the title and it was called 'Wagon Wheel' by Darius Rucker.

Once the song started he knew what genre it was. His mind snapped back to some memories of him and Ziio from so long ago. Especially a very painful one where they happened to go to a concert for Ziio's birthday and he got so drunk that he couldn't remember anything that happened two hours after the concert started even to this day.

"Wait I know this song. This is a country song. It was on the radio on a station that Adéwalé and I were surfacing, driving on the interstate. I usually don't listen to country music, but this wasn't too bad," Edward said smiling.

The music was blasting its lyrics, but Haytham had gone pale as bad memories of him throwing up in a bathroom the next day after the concert entered his mind. It was the worst hangover he ever had. Ziio never let him live it down and it still gave him nightmares on how he just couldn't remember what happened after those first two hours…

"No…no…not again. No way. I already had to deal with this with Ziio. I don't think I can take it again!" Haytham cried.

Edward started snapping his fingers to the beat and was humming with the tune. "Come on Haytham it's not so bad. I usually hate country music, but I find this one to be pretty good. I didn't know Connor liked this genre," Edward said.

"That is, because you never asked." A voice said by the door.

They turned and there was Connor leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. His eyebrow was raised in similar to fashion to what Edward did earlier. He had a blank expression on his face. For a moment Haytham thought he was looking at Ziio.

"Care to explain why you stole my iPod?" Connor asked coolly.

"We didn't steal it boy! We only borrowed it without permission!" Edward explained.

"Is that not the same thing?" Connor asked them both.

"Look we had every intention of giving it back. I just wanted to know what genre of music you liked so I could get you a CD or tickets to a concert for a musician that you liked," Edward told him.

Connor merely walked over and grabbed the iPod. He turned down the volume on the music so it was barely noticeable.

"Fine, but please next time just ask me. I found it to be both amusing and strange that you two were stumbling around in my room," Connor said.

Haytham snapped out of his state and glared at his son. "If we woke you up why did you pretend you were asleep and make us look like fools?" He asked irritated.

"It was amusing as I said, also I wanted to know why you were in my room in the first place. When I heard grandfather whisper about my iPod I knew it was about my music preferences," Connor responded.

"I saw the steak, rice, and potatoes in the kitchen. I will be happy to help make dinner," Connor told his elders.

Edward sat up and grinned. "Come on then. Let's see if you inherited your grandma's cooking skills eh? Lord knows Haytham is atrocious in the kitchen. I'm surprised you haven't died from him accidentally poisoning you," The eldest Kenway said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"His cooking skills have improved…somewhat," Connor said smirking at his father before following his grandfather into the kitchen.

Haytham glared at his son and rubbed his forehead. He could already feel another migraine coming on.

"Why don't you put that song on repeat and blast it over that old rubbish Haytham listens to Connor? I want to know the lyrics," Edward called from the kitchen.

Haytham could already feel a third migraine forming already.

* * *

***Jason9000: And done. Well that's all since it's past 1 am here. This might be extended into a series, I don't know. It's up to whether I have time and if people like it. And just to let you know, I love country music and the song 'Wagon Wheel' by Darius Rucker so don't think I hate the genre I happen to love it myself. Well hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.***


	2. Connor's First Outing at Sea Part I

***(Disclaimer: I do not own the Assassin's Creed series. All characters and places associated with the Assassin's Creed series are all own by their respective creators and I have not made a profit with them in any shape or form)**

**Jason9000: It's me again with another short little one-shot. The premise? Connor's first time out at sea with his drunken lovable grandfather. Well this ought to be interesting. Year is around 1766 so he's around ten years old. **

**Bold and italicized words like this: (**_**Hello**_**) mean that Connor and Ziio are speaking their native language.***

* * *

"Ziio I promise, nothing is going to happen to him. It's just a month journey down to Great Inagua to visit his grandmother for a few weeks and then we'll come straight back," Edward told his daughter-in-law.

Despite agreeing to this four months ago, Ziio still wasn't thrilled with the idea. It wasn't that she didn't trust Edward. It's what Ratonhnhaké:ton would do when Edward wasn't doing. Ratonhnhaké:ton or Connor as he was nicknamed by her friend Achilles a while back. Had a nasty habit of sneaking off when no one was looking. This worried her no to end when they went to Boston, now he was going to a place she never even heard of until recently.

"Come on Ziio, you know Tessa can't travel anymore and I want him to have good memories of his grandmother before…before she leaves," Edward said quietly in front of Connor.

Connor looked up and cocked his head to the side and was confused by what his grandfather meant. He didn't know what was wrong with his grandmother. All he knew was that she was sick and couldn't visit him anymore.

Both Ziio and Connor were standing on the docks in Boston. It was a normally busy day what with ships coming in from all across the Atlantic. Men were behind Edward loading cargo onto his ship, _The Jackdaw_.

Ziio sighed; she knew Tessa was slowly getting worse. It started when she had trouble walking a year ago. Now she could hardly get out of bed. In fact, Connor hadn't seen Edward in a year and half, aside from the letters his mother read to him.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to keep him safe. There aren't many pirates that roam the seas as the early part this century. Besides, Read is supposed to join me from New York, Bonnet from England, Haytham from Charleston along with Thatch. We'll have a small armada of ships going toward Great Inagua. I doubt anyone will want to mess with us," Edward said grinning.

Ziio smiled a bit, but sighed. "I just don't want to let him go. He's only ten…" She said quietly.

Edward grabbed both her shoulders and smiled. "Don't worry lass; he'll be back before the New Year. Besides now's the time of the year that makes Inagua worth visiting," The old pirate said hugging her.

Ziio hugged back for a moment and they broke their embrace. Connor wasn't even paying attention. She saw him staring at the _Jackdaw_'s mast.

She then turned to her son and knelt down so she would be eye level with him.

"You be good for your grandfather you hear me? I don't want to hear about you causing trouble. And say hello to your grandmother for me," She told him.

Connor nodded at his mother and hugged her. "I will. I promise to be good. I will miss you Ista," Connor told her.

Ziio hugged him tighter with tears in her eyes. "And I you Ratonhnhaké:ton, I love you," She whispered.

_"__**I love you too mother. See you before the snow melts**_," Connor said in their native tongue.

Ziio smiled and let go. Connor then grasped Edward's outstretched hand and they began walking toward the plank to the ship.

"Make sure he steps on with his right foot, we don't need bad luck on this voyage Edward!" A deep voice called from the _Jackdaw's_ wheel.

Edward waved in the voice's direction with dismissal. "I've got it Ade…don't worry."

Edward helped Connor onto the ship and Connor stumbled a bit not used to the rocking of the ship. Some of the crew mates laughed at him commenting on how they remember the first time they got on a ship. Connor's face turned a little red and he walked toward the back of the ship. He could just see over the top and saw his mother on shore.

She waved and smiled at him. Connor heard a shout saying there were casting off. His mother put her hands to her mouth and called out to Connor and Edward.

"You best bring him back to me in one piece Edward or I will have your head! And do not take him into any bars or brothels!"

Connor blinked at confusion at the statement not understanding what a brothel was. He knew of bars from asking his father, but never heard of a brothel.

"He's ten years old Ziio! You honestly think any woman would…want him like that?" Edward asked while glancing at Connor. "At most they would just watch over him for me if there was trouble at the bar," He shouted back.

"Don't test me Kenway! I will have you head on a spit if he goes in there!" She shouted at him above the noise of Boston.

Edward was about to shout back, but then realized it would be better for his health if he didn't fight with her. He nodded at her acknowledging to request and went to take the wheel.

Connor stole one last glance at his mother, waving at her, and then followed his grandfather toward the wheel.

"Captain at the helm!" Adéwalé called out.

"Thanks again for coming with me on this mate, I appreciate it," Edward told him.

Adéwalé smiled at him. "When I heard most of our old friends were convening at Great Inagua, I'd figured it be good to reminisce of days gone by so I requested time off. It was fortunate I ran into you here in Boston, otherwise I would have had to wait another three weeks for another ship to come in and take me down," He told him.

Adéwalé then looked at young Connor. "Besides I get to witness another Kenway head out to sea. Maybe he'll take after you and sail around the Atlantic a bit eh?" He joked to Edward.

Edward merely shook his head. Connor walked over to the railing and looked out into the ocean. He had never been on the ocean before. He had been in rivers around his home, but never the massive ocean.

"Careful young Connor, last thing I need is for you to fall overboard. I don't want to tell your mother we lost you to Davy Jones," Adéwalé said.

Connor turned to him with confusion. "Who is Davy Jones?" He asked.

Adéwalé motioned him to follow. "Come below deck and I'll tell you as I give you the tour of this magnificent vessel," Adéwalé said walking down the stairs.

Connor looked back at his grandfather. Edward nodded "Go on, I know you've been wanting to explore this ship for a while. You can go with Adéwalé," Edward said.

Connor then followed Adéwalé below deck.

* * *

The first two weeks were rather boring to Connor. He wasn't old enough to help out much, even if he wanted to. So he spent most of his time making a present for his sick grandmother.

They were joined with another ship a week later that was captained by someone named Mary Read. Connor hadn't seen any women captaining ships before so he was a bit shocked. It wasn't that Connor didn't think a woman could be a captain of a ship; it was just that he never saw it done.

Slowly they met with other people. A man named Stede Bonnet joined up a week later. His ship didn't look so good so they stopped along the coast to patch it up as best they could. He ran into the middle of a fight between a French and English Man O'War. He got caught up in the cross-hairs and was lucky enough to get away before his small ship was destroyed.

One morning when they were about to enter the port of Charleston Adéwalé called out as he saw two ships on the horizon. Edward got out his spyglass and looked on. He suddenly smiled as he handed it to Adéwalé.

"Seems old Thatch has met up with the Ghost of the North Seas. Must be exchanging information or crew members judging by the look of it," Edward told him.

"I haven't seen that ship in almost two years. Been on some reconnaissance missions from what I've been told. Wonder what they want with old Thatch," Adéwalé commented as he looked at the two ships. One of them slowly left and went out into the sea.

"We'll find out in about ten minutes, provided the wind doesn't give out on us. And I'll see if Thatch has turned my poor son into dog chow," Edward told him.

Connor perked up at this. "My father is with the pirate Blackbeard?" He asked fearfully.

Edward's eyes widened as he didn't know that Connor knew that Thatch was one of the most feared pirates in the West Indies.

Adéwalé started chuckling and waited to watch Edward explain this to young Connor.

"…How do you know that Thatch is a pirate?" Edward asked slowly.

"I overheard some of your crew members saying they could not wait to see Thatch the old pirate again…I am scared grandfather. Are the stories about him true?" He asked.

Edward bit his lip and he wracked his brain for an answer. Finally he opened his mouth to try and not scare his grandchild anymore.

"No, none of them are true. He was once a pirate, but he's retired now. He sometimes sails, but he doesn't attack people like he used to," Edward told him.

Adéwalé did his best to stop himself from laughing by covering his mouth. Edward smacked the back of his head and glared at his quartermaster.

"Don't worry, you'll see. In fact I bet your father is having a bunch of laughs with him now,"

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE, YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!" A familiar voice shouted dimly from the distance.

Connor ran toward the front of the ship and looked out ahead.

"Father is that you?!" Connor called out looking around.

"Edward…I think you might want to check your spyglass…" Bonnet's voice rang out from his ship.

Edward took back the spyglass and did his best to zoom in on Thatch's ship. When they got close enough he could see a figure tied to the main mast upside down.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE OR I SWEAR I WILL CUT THAT BEARD OF YOURS OFF!" Haytham shouted.

"BOYS WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO TEACH THIS LAD SOME MANNERS!" Blackbeard's voice rang with shouts from his ship.

"Oh boy…" Edward mumbled to himself.

* * *

***Jason9000: Oh Haytham…you're so fun to mess with. Especially when you've got an Edward Thatch that's in his 80's and possibly 90's still running around the Atlantic. Well hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review.**


	3. Connor's First Outing at Sea Part II

***(Disclaimer: I do not own the Assassin's Creed series. All characters and places associated with the Assassin's Creed series are all own by their respective creators and I have not made a profit with them in any shape or form)**

**Jason9000: Hey everyone here we are with the second part of Edward taking little Connor down to Great Inagua. Well let's see how Haytham gets out of his current predicament with Thatch.***

* * *

Edward slowly lined his ship up to float parallel with Thatch's massive frigate. Read and Bonnet lined up their ships on the other side of _The Jackdaw_. A plank was put down between Read, Edward, and Thatch's ships so crew members could walk across. For Bonnet a small ladder was thrown down so his men could climb up and meet with the others.

Edward helped Connor walk across the plank. Some of Blackbeard's men noticed little Connor one guy spoke up.

"Oi! Who's the kid? Since when do we carry children around like some fu-"

The man was cut off mid-sentence with a shot ringing out and he fell to the ground holding his shoulder screaming in pain.

Connor looked fearfully up toward the helm and saw one of the most fearsome pirates to ever sail the West Indies.

Blackbeard was in his mid-80's. His beard wasn't as black as it once was. In fact a better nickname should be Whitebeard to better fit what his beard looked like now (Although anyone that said this in front of him was shot repeatedly in the kneecaps and then tossed overboard into the sea). He lost quite a bit of weight, but somehow he could still fight somewhat. He had his hat lit up that made him look even more terrifying than young Connor ever imagined. Blackbeard looked like an old corpse out of nightmares ready to kill and destroy everything.

"Take notice lads. Anyone who uses any uh…profanity in front of the child will be shot anywhere I see fit. I've met his mother once and let's just say…there's a reason why no one should ever come between a lioness and her cubs," Blackbeard said ignoring his injured crewman.

Connor looked up and saw his father tied up on the main mast above the helm upside down. "Father!" He called out.

Haytham heard his son's voice and tried to crane his neck toward his direction and called out to his son. "Connor! What are you doing on this ship? Get away from this crazy old man!" He called out.

Blackbeard sighed and aimed a shot at Haytham. Before anyone could react he shot Haytham below his head and punctured a hole in Haytham's tricorn hat.

"FATHER!" Connor yelled again running toward him. He pushed past the pirates and stood in front of Blackbeard.

The pirate holstered his pistol back onto his chest and looked at Edward.

"Kenway! How you spawned such a pompous, arrogant, brat is beyond me," He called to him.

Edward briskly walked up and stood behind Connor. "Thatch…what happened here? Why is Haytham tied up to your main mast?" He asked him.

"Father get me down from here! I wasn't here for a minute when all I said was that the ship could do with a little cleaning, and then the next thing I know I'm tied up here," Haytham told him.

Edward crossed his arms and stared at his old pirate mentor. "Thatch, why is my son tied up like a rag doll?" He asked with Bonnet and Read coming up behind him.

"This dog came onto my ship and had the audacity to insult my honor by saying this ship was as dirty as the behind of a pig. I then took some appropriate…measures to teach this bilge rat some respect for his elders," Thatch said pointing at Haytham.

"Why haven't you used your hidden blades to escape yet Haytham?" Read asked him laughing at his predicament.

"I took every weapon this dog had off of him. I know how you Assassins like to hide weapons all over his place. So I took affirmative action to take every weapon he had," Blackbeard said.

"YOU HAD TWENTY OF YOUR CREW MEMBERS POINT THEIR PISTOLS AT MY HEAD! HOW IS THAT AFFIRMATIVE ACTION?!" Haytham shouted down at him.

Blackbeard waved him off. "See here now I find myself in a situation. What am I to do with you lad? Leave you up there for the rest of the voyage? Have you be dragged by the ship as we sail toward Great Inagua? So many choices…" Blackbeard said to himself.

Connor slowly took a step forward and glared at Blackbeard. The old pirate turned toward him and grinned.

"Looks like we got a volunteer! So young Connor, what should we do with your old man?" Blackbeard asked him.

"Let my father go now!" He shouted at the giant man before him.

Blackbeard laughed as did some of his crew. "So we got ourselves a young contender do we?" He asked around and knelt down to be at Connor's eye level.

"Thatch…" The boy's grandfather warned the older pirate.

Thatch ignored him and got close to Connor's face. Connor could almost feel the heat of his burning hat in his face.

"And what pray tell, would you do to save your father boy? How much do you love your father to help him be freed?" Thatch asked him.

Connor took a deep breath and glared at him. He wasn't going to show any fear to this man. Even if he was considered the most dangerous pirate of the seven seas.

"I would do anything to help him. Take me instead if you must," Connor said bravely.

Thatch laughed, but it wasn't a harsh laugh. It was a more grandfatherly laugh and his eyes weren't as evil looking.

"That's good to hear lad. I'm not much of family man, but I can see you care for you family very much to face something bigger, stronger, and scarier than you to save them. You're a braver man than I am," He whispered so only Connor could hear him.

Thatch slowly got up and used the guard rail to steady himself. He quickly winked at Edward, Read, and Bonnet and then addressed Connor.

"Alright young pup, you've convinced me. I have a challenge for you. If you win, I'll let your father down and we'll continue this voyage without incident. If you lose, he stays up there for the rest of the voyage," Blackbeard told him.

"Are you out of your mind, you shriveled old prune? Do you have any idea what'll happen to me if I stay up here with blood rushing to my head?" Haytham asked him while lifting his head, which caused his hat to drop.

His hat landed in front of Connor. He slowly picked it up and stared at it. He was silent for a moment thinking it over.

"What is the challenge?" He asked Blackbeard.

Thatch waved his hand airily. "Oh it's nothing, just a small thing. All you have to do is…steer the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ out of this bay," Blackbeard told him.

"Uh, Mr. Thatch are you sure that's a great idea? He's only ten," Bonnet asked him hesitantly.

The pirate captain ignored him and waited for Connor's answer. The young boy mulled it over. He then walked to both sides of the ship and examined the area.

It didn't look too hard. There were cliffs on the right side of the ship. And it looked like they had to sail out for open waters. Connor closed his eyes and began to think about the proposition. If he succeeded his father would be saved. If not he would be stuck there for however long it took to get to Great Inagua.

"I accept," Connor told him.

Blackbeard grinned and looked back up at Haytham. "Do you hear that Haytham? Your son is going to pilot his first ship. For your sake I hope he inherited his grandfather's touch at the wheel!" He shouted at him.

Nobody could tell what was going through Haytham's mind at that point in time. Edward thought he saw a flash of fear etch across his face for a minute and he seemed to turn a bit pale.

"This is ludicrous! You can't expect a child to steer a frigate! It's not like we're out in the open sea!" He called to the crowd of people below.

"Do you not have faith in your son Haytham? Are you not proud for this historic moment? I knew you never had sea legs, but I didn't think you were this much of a coward!" Blackbeard jeered.

Haytham took a deep breath to calm himself down and not lash out at Thatch. He tried to turn his head to look at Connor, but he could barely see the top of his head.

"Connor, I want you to know that I have full faith in your abilities. And no matter what happens I won't be angry at you," Haytham said.

Connor nodded determinedly. "I will not fail Father! I will make you and grandfather proud!" He called up to him.

He walked to the wheel, but then Connor realized he wasn't tall enough to see over it. How was he supposed to steer this ship?

"Someone bring a barrel or a chair over here for the young acting Captain Connor Kenway! I want men ready on all decks and on all guns!" Blackbeard shouted to his crew.

Most of the men looked up at their captain in confusion. Was he really this touched to let a small boy steer the ship? It was one thing to maybe allow a child to steer a ship out in the ocean where it was calm and sunny, but so close to the port of Charleston? Was Blackbeard trying to kill them all?

Blackbeard looked down at his men and frowned. "What's the matter, ya cockroaches?! Did I stutter? Get to it or I'll hang you off the mast!" He roared to his crew.

His men followed his orders and all hands went to their usual stations. One man brought up a chair for Connor to stand on. Edward hoisted him up and stood behind him.

"You sure about this Thatch? I'm not sure if Connor is ready for this just yet," He said.

Thatch nodded. "Sure as the tide rises and falls mate. It's best to start them young. This way they'll know what they're doing. You can guide him a bit if the wheel is too heavy to turn, but he has to do most of the steering," Thatch told him.

"Well I think I will witness from view of Kenway's wonderful vessel. Care to join me Mr. Bonnet?" Read asked holding her arm out.

Bonnet laughed and took her arm. "I would be delighted to Ms. Read. Allow me to escort you there personally. I hear Edward's top mast has quite the view," He said laughing and playing along with her.

The two walked off and then barked orders to their ships. They filled Adéwalé of the situation. The man's bemused expression was seen even on the _Queen Anne's_ _Revenge_ deck.

"I'll be sure to tell Tessa and Ziio about how they lost poor Haytham, Captain. Shall I write your final words down before they kill you?" Adéwalé called over sarcastically.

"You'll see mate. We're about to witness the birth of a new master of the seas. Betcha thirty pounds that Connor gets out of the bay without a scratch on this ship!" Edward called over.

"I'll take that bet sir, and I'll raise you. I bet you one hundred pounds that Connor will blow up that old shipwreck lying outside the bay with only one broadside," Read called out from Edward's ship.

"No one's been able to hit that ship's powder store. It's been there for thirty years, I wouldn't be surprised if the powder was too wet to be ignited," Adéwalé told her.

"I'm in. Anyone else?" Thatch called out.

"What the heck? I'll pour in a hundred pounds as well," Edward said.

"I WOULD APPRECIATE IT, IF YOU DIDN'T BET MY SAFETY OVER MY SON'S ABILITY TO PILOT THIS VESSEL!" Haytham screamed.

"Relax son, I'm sure Connor will do just fine," Edward said smiling placing Haytham's hat on Connor's head.

* * *

***Jason9000: Well that'll do it there. Got to see some of old Thatch who survived the attack on South Carolina and somehow lived to the year 1766. At this point he'd be around 86 so he's way past his prime and that's why his physical appearance changed. Well hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review.***


	4. Connor's First Outing at Sea Part III

***(Disclaimer: I do not own the Assassin's Creed series. All characters and places associated with the Assassin's Creed series are all own by their respective creators and I have not made a profit with them in any shape or form)**

**Jason9000: Well here we are with the final part of Connor's first time in the sea. Will he succeed and have his father be freed? Or will poor Haytham be stuck on the mast for the rest of the voyage? I know difficult choices to make. Okay let's begin.***

* * *

Connor was staring out into the water. He felt mesmerized by the sea. The wheel of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ felt like right to him. Almost as if the wheel was made specifically for his touch. To be able to guide the vessel to where he wanted to go, to be able go anywhere. The world was his; he could go anywhere he wanted with this ship. Back toward Boston to go home, to Great Inagua, or even to England and go visit his father's sister. His felt his blood pumping at the prospect of being able to face the sea. To show her that he wasn't afraid of anything she would throw at him. Let her try to drag her down to Davy Jones Locker. He'd fight with a smile on his face.

Thatch was watching Connor. He knew the look in his eye. He smiled to himself. He knew Connor had a taste for the sea the moment he saw him. The lad was destined to become a great sea farer. Perhaps not a pirate since the Golden Age of Piracy was long over. Every Empire had hunted down and destroyed almost every pirate in the West Indies. There was no more room for them. They had to slink into the shadows and attack in secret. Thatch missed the old days where he could literally fight against British ships whenever he wanted. Now he had to be careful. It was dangerous enough to be out here at his old age. He knew he didn't have many years left. The fact he made it to his 80's was a miracle.

"Alright until we get out of this bay, you are to listen to young Connor's orders. Unless I or his grandfather Edward shouts an order, you are to listen to him without question? Is that understood men?" Thatch shouted.

There were many "Yes sirs!" shouted back at the old pirate and he nodded at his men. Every man was at their stations and waited for the orders.

"I turn command over you Connor Kenway," Thatch told him.

The young boy nodded at him. "You are relieved sir, now half sail!" He shouted to the men.

Immediately the man got to work and after a few minutes half sail was let out and they slowly drifted out of the bay.

Connor stood on his toes and looked ahead. The bay was wide and the winds were calm. They were on the outskirts of the harbor so not many ships were out here. He didn't see any coming in or trying to get out. He looked behind him and saw _The Jackdaw_ being followed by the two ships that accompanied them.

He noticed a bunch of cliffs on the right side. He knew he had to sail around them. Problem was, he didn't know what lay beyond the corner. It could be open waters, a bunch of rocks, or even a graveyard of ships. He wanted to be cautious so he was going to take it slow. His father's wellbeing was at stake after all.

"Now remember Connor starboard means the right side of the ship and port means the left," Edward told his grandson as he stood behind him.

Connor nodded making a note so he didn't confuse any of the crewmen down on the deck.

"What can you tell me about that shipwreck you were talking about grandfather?" Connor asked.

Edward looked over at Thatch who nodded allowing Edward to answer his question.

"It got caught up in a bad hurricane just outside Charleston. From what the survivors have said lighting hit the main mast three times, causing it to break. They were stranded and then a giant wave capsized the entire ship. The lower half was buried under the sea and is now trapped by the rocks. People have been trying to blast away at it for the past thirty years or so, but my guess is the powder is to wet from the sea," Edward told him.

"Do you have any ideas father?" Connor asked his father above.

Haytham tried struggling a little bit, but only sighed. "I'd listen to your grandfather if I were you Connor. I have little experience of sailing on the seas," Haytham told his son.

"Well maybe if you more focused on the lessons your father and I gave you, you wouldn't be in this situation would you?" Thatch called up to him.

Haytham ignored the old pirate. He needed to remain calm and silent so his son could focus on the task at hand.

"Where is our heading?" Connor asked.

"You're gonna want to keep going straight till you reach the end of these cliffs. Then you'll need to sail around them. Once we get around this bend, then the real challenge begins," Thatch told him.

Connor nodded at him. For fifteen silent minutes he held the ship at the slow pace. Sometimes he would turn the wheel to adjust his setting. The wheel was a lot heavy than it looked, but it mostly stemmed from the resistance from the ship itself. He liked how it fought a bit against his control. As if the ship itself was also testing him to see if he was worth of this post.

Finally they carefully sailed around the bend. Connor looked out and he felt his heart start to hammer at the sight ahead of him.

It was needless to say a maze. There were spits jutting out from the mountains from what used to be a beach a long time ago, there were random small pieces of land in the water, and various shipwrecks.

"Full stop!" Connor shouted to the crew.

The ship slowly came to a slow stop before the maze. The other ships behind him came to a stop.

"What's the matter Connor? Are you having second thoughts? There won't be any shame in quitting you know?" Thatch asked him.

"No, I simply wish to plan out my route. I have no desire to damage this ship. Where is this shipwreck you spoke of? I see many out here and I wish to know which one is the correct ship," Connor told him.

Edward handed him his spyglass and showed Connor how to adjust it. Once Connor got the feeling of it, he started looking around the area.

"Which shipwreck is the one for the bet? I see seven out here from this distance," Connor asked out loud.

"It'll be the largest one out there, at the far end of this maze," Thatch told him.

Connor adjusted the glass and could just make it out. It looked even bigger than Thatch's ship.

"That ship is massive, what kind of ship is it?" Connor asked.

"That was a Man O'War. Those are the biggest ships that each navy uses; they have the most guns, officers, supplies, or anything you can think of. They are very difficult to fight against," Edward told him.

Connor grunted and began thinking of which way to go around this maze. It didn't look too hard, but if no one had been able to blow it up for the past thirty years then it was going to be much more difficult than it looked.

"Half sail men, half sail!" Connor called out.

The orders were met and the men began releasing the sails. Connor had his course laid out in his mind. He would have to time it right and hope that the wind doesn't pick up.

He steered the ship a hard to port as a spit of land was in his way. The ship sailed parallel with the long line of sand for a minute. Once they were clear he struggled to push the wheel back in the other direction so he could steady the ship.

Thatch's ship turned back and sailed straight. Connor looked around again. He was clear for a couple of minutes, but he had two choices ahead of him. Go to the right and sail around a sunken ship while getting dangerously close to the cliffs again, or go the left and nearly crash into another shipwreck.

Connor quickly examined the space around each turn. He saw how close the ship would get toward what was left of the shore if he went back toward the cliffs. If this were _The Jackdaw_ he would immediately go to the right, but since Thatch's ship was much bigger, Connor would have to go left.

Connor turned the wheel hard to port again. His grandfather's hands were just brushing the wheel to help him.

"Remember Connor, feel don't think. Trust your instincts," Edward told him calmly.

Connor knew he only had seconds to act so when he judged the ship had made it around the first wreck; he swiftly turned the wheel starboard to try and stop from crashing.

"Coming awful close to the wreck sir!" A sailor called out from the deck.

Connor still held the wheel hard to starboard and the ship started turning to the right. The ship was just able to squeeze through the gap without hitting anything.

Connor then brought the wheel back and looked ahead. The path was clear and the sunken Man O'War was ahead on the starboard side.

"That was a good choice young Connor. If choose the path toward the cliffs, you'd have to contend with that mess of a maze over there," Thatch said pointing to his right.

Connor looked over and saw a monster of a maze. More sunken ships and land littered the area. He didn't think he could have waded through the maze over there.

"Great job son, now see if you can finish this little bet, before I'm cut down," Haytham told him from above.

Connor smiled at his father. He knew he could do it. Now he just had to solve the problem of blowing up the Man O'War.

"Do we have any sort of ammunition besides cannonballs?" Connor asked.

Thatch nodded. "Aye we've got the regular cannonballs or round shot as we call 'em, the fire shot, chain shots, and finally some grape shots," He told the young boy.

"Grape shots? What are those?" Connor asked him.

"Think of cannon balls, but the size of grapes all clustered together. They're great at puncturing the hull of any ship and dealing massive damage to a crew if close enough. They're used more for very close quarter combat. They're ineffective if fired from a great distance," Edward told him.

Connor bowed his head in thought. He reviewed the bet in his head. He had to blow up the powder reserve from the bow of the ship with only a single broadside. If he were to fire with just cannon balls, it would only destroy everything. Fire shots would be a great idea, but from the sound of it the hull must have been too strong if a single broadside of fire shots couldn't detonate it.

He motioned for his grandfather's spyglass and looked at the wreck. It was sloped up in an angle. Half the ship was buried with many holes in it. It had taken a big beating, but it somehow was still standing there.

He looked at it for another moment when he noticed something. At the very top of the ship near the rotting figurehead there was a small hole. It was dark, but he could swear he could make out a barrel. If he could make the hole big enough and hit it with one flaming cannon ball, it should go up.

"Men here is what I want! I want the first half of the guns at the front of the ship loaded with grape shots! The other half will be loaded fire shots! The first half of the guns will fire at my command, the other half will then fire a second after. Is that understood?" He called out to the deck below.

Many men nodded and called up with an "Aye Sir!" before turning to the task at hand.

"An interesting idea Connor, I just hope you know what you're doing," Edward told him.

Connor held the wheel steady and began lining up his ship to be parallel with the massive Man O'War. He took the spyglass out and quickly looked for the small hole.

He found it immediately and waited. The ship was getting closer and closer. He had one shot at this.

"FIRE!" Connor roared to the men on deck.

The first half of the guns went off and tore apart the hull of the Man O'War. Thatch's ship kept sailing by and one second later the guns went off again, this time with fire shots. They tore through the ship and set it ablaze. Some of it was on fire.

Connor waited for an explosion and everyone was silent. He got out the spyglass again and looked for the barrels. He couldn't see them amongst the flames and he was grimaced. He slowly began counting silently to himself.

Thatch approached him and smiled. "Well Ms. Read, looks like you owe me quite a bit of money!" He called out to the ships behind him.

Connor was mumbling to himself and his voice slowly got louder. "Three…two…one…"

Suddenly a big explosion went off behind them and the upper Man O'War exploded into pieces. Bits of wood, metal, and old cloth were flying in all directions. It was a magnificent sight for all to behold. The shockwave of the explosion rocked the ship roughly. After it was done exploding the ship finally sank beneath the waves down into the resting place of Davy Jones Locker.

Thatch was speechless at the spectacle before him. He stared at the spot where there once was a half-sunken ship. Now there was only sea.

He turned toward Connor and had an empty expression on his face. He opened his mouth once, but words didn't come out. Finally he took off his hat and held it high.

"Three cheers for Captain Connor, the man to finally sink the eyesore and let it rest at the bottom of the sea where it should!" He shouted.

His men cheered for the young boy and Connor felt himself blushing. Edward was smiling at his grandson and proud that he accomplished his task.

"Congratulations Connor, I'm proud of you," Edward told him amongst the cheering men.

Suddenly more cheering was heard around them as the other ships pulled up to rest next to the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ Adéwalé was smiling at the young man with a twinkle in his eye, Bonnet was smiling wide at Connor, and Read winked at the young boy.

Connor turned back toward Thatch and addressed him. "I turn command of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ back to you, Captain Thatch," He told him.

Thatch nodded at the young boy. "Thank you Captain Connor. I see great potential in you. I hope one day tales are told among sailors that you surpassed your grandfather in discovery of treasure and new places," He told him.

Edward cracked a grin. "Don't encourage him Thatch. Last thing I need is to be forgotten by sailors and only be known as his grandfather," He joked to the older pirate.

"Better to be known as his treasure hunting grandfather, then his land loving father. Speaking of which…" Thatch trailed off.

He picked up two of his pistols on his chest. He aimed one at the rope below Haytham's head and above his feet. The ropes snapped and he fell with a thud to the floor still tied before he could ask him to stop.

Edward turned slowly to Thatch and blinked at him and then shot him a glare.

"What I promised to get him down, didn't say it would be comfortable for him. He'll live, he wasn't high enough to break anything," Thatch told him.

Haytham was in front of the doors that led to Thatch's cabin and groaned in pain. Connor ran down the steps to his father.

"Father I did it! You're free!" He exclaimed to his father unaware that he was furthering the pain by turning his father over so he was on his back.

"Yes I did son…I'm proud of you. Now get me out of here and let's be off this syphilis infested ship," He whispered to his son.

"Someone get this cockroach off of my ship and give him back his weapons. Once the Kenways are off we'll follow them to Great Inagua lads!" Thatch called out to his men.

Edward patted his old mentor on the back. "That was great Thatch thank you. I have to ask though…if Connor did fail this, would you have left Haytham up there the entire voyage?" He asked him.

Thatch turned to him; he looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. "You think I'd be crazy enough to traumatize young Connor like that? There wouldn't be anywhere on the good Earth I could hide from Ziio. She'd track me down and slit my throat for scaring her son like that. In fact I may not go to Boston for a while after this…" He whispered.

Edward laughed at his friend till his eyes widened when he realized Connor was eventually going to tell his mother what happened. "I believe it would be safer for us if I didn't accompany them on the voyage home. I'd best not see Ziio for the next year…or twenty."

* * *

***Jason9000: And thus ends Connor's first outing at sea. Wasn't that grand? Everyone got what they wanted. Connor got to free his father, destroyed the shipwreck eyesore, and Read is now a rich and happy woman. I know the maze wasn't much, but it was difficult to write about how Connor was going to steer the ship. Well hope you enjoyed. Till next time.***


	5. Tavern Dinner: Who Does Connor Like?

***(Disclaimer: I do not own the Assassin's Creed series. All characters and places associated with the Assassin's Creed series are all own by their respective creators and I have not made a profit with them in any shape or form)**

**Jason9000: Hey everyone, here we are with another short. The premise for this one is after Connor and Haytham confronted Benjamin Church, they somehow got transported to the past to the year 1721 and ran into Edward. At this point Edward is hunting the remaining Templars in the West Indies. Both Connor and Haytham accompany him in the hopes that the Observatory might hold clues to return home. Well let's begin***

* * *

Connor walked off the _Jackdaw_ and toward the closest tavern. He needed something to eat and drink. It had been a weary time traveling up and down the West Indies looking for the Templars and some man named Roberts that Edward was hunting. It was still aggravating that he and his father were stuck in the past. Hopefully when they finally get to this Observatory thing, they can return home.

It was quite a shock to the both of them. One minute they were loading the cargo Benjamin Church stole onto the _Aquila,_ the next thing Connor knew the ropes snapped, and he felt his father pulling him into the water as an attempt to escape from being crushed underneath it.

When they resurfaced the _Aquila_ was nowhere in sight, nor were they near the destination. They were on a beach on some random island. Connor saw some Assassins coming toward them till he blacked out.

When they awoke, Connor found himself in a village full of Assassins, which shocked him since Achilles never told him of any of the Brotherhood having outposts in the West Indies. He was shocked when he discovered he was somehow flung back sixty years or so. It unnerved him. When he went to look for his father, he found him paled face and looking quite shocked at the man standing in front of him.

The man looked very similar to his father stood before him; except this man had blonde hair and was growing a small beard by the looks of it. He introduced himself as Captain Edward Kenway.

For once Haytham was caught off guard and couldn't answer the man's questions. So Connor took over the role and made up a story that he lost his vessel and that he and Haytham were the only survivors.

Six months later here they were. Sliding into port of the town called Kingston so Edward could take out one of his targets. Some governor named Rogers or something. Connor was in some Assassin robes he had taken from Tulum as he felt out of place in his captain's outfit without his own ship.

When he and his father spoke privately, they agreed neither to help nor hinder Edward in his hunt. They didn't know how it would affect their future. The only person that knew of their real identity was the Mentor back in Tulum. They had to tell someone the truth and when they heard Edward discussing about the Observatory, Haytham remembered his father speaking of it in his youth once and figured it was the closest chance they had of going home.

Connor walked into the nearest tavern and approached the bar. He waited for a moment before the bartender approached him.

"Are you serving meals at this hour?" Connor asked him.

The man nodded and eyed Connor suspiciously. "Never seen someone like you before. Where are you from?" He asked.

Connor ignored him and placed down fifty reales to pay for the food and drink.

"Where I am from is none of your concern. I am merely a weary traveler. I just wish to eat some cooked food instead of the rations on the ship I came in on. Now does this cover for the meal?" Connor asked him.

The bartender counted the money and shook his head. "Only enough for a drink and half a meal mate," He said coolly.

"Well then this should cover the two of us, I'm sure," A voice said behind them before laying down seventy-five reales.

"Make that three," A second voice said and putting fifty more reales on the table.

Connor turned and saw Haytham and Edward standing behind them. He didn't expect the two of them to follow him here.

"Come along son, let's go sit over here before one of the maids takes our order," Haytham told him.

Haytham put a hand on his son's shoulder and led the boy to a table that was big enough for four people in the corner.

"I had that situation under control," Connor said turning his chair around before sitting down.

Edward stared at him for a moment. "Wait, why do you sit like that?" He asked blinking in confusion.

Both Connor and Haytham ignored him. "Of course you did son. It was clear that the bartender was going to insult you and then we would've had to fight our way out of here. You really need to keep that temper of yours in check," He told him.

Connor glared at his father and raised an eyebrow. "And where do you think I get it from? You are one to talk old man; I have seen you when you get into a fight. Besides I am tired of us making no real progress. I want to finish this task and go home," He told him.

"Look I want to go home as much as you, but I fail to see how getting into a fight every time we slide into port is going to help," Haytham said shrugging his shoulders.

"Excuse me? Do I need to remind you that you started the last two bar fights? At least I do not get insulted from when people make fun of my hat," Connor responded smiling.

"They had it coming to them, the way they were mouthing off to everyone in their drunken state was inexcusable," Haytham said.

A maid approached them and asked what they wanted.

"Surprise me ma'am. As long as it is not sea biscuits or bits of jerky. I am fine with whatever the house special is please," Connor told him.

Both Haytham and Edward ordered the same along with some ale. Connor normally didn't drink, but he didn't want to make a fuss over it so he let it go.

They sat in silence together. Connor was staring down at the table thinking, Edward was watching Connor as if he was trying to figure something out, and Haytham was looking around the bar to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Only reason a man stares that intensely at a table is, because they're either thinking of a lass, or about to kill someone. So which is it?" Edward asked Connor.

Connor snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Edward. "Excuse me?" He asked incredulously.

"You heard me lad. I know that look. I've had it myself for different situations. The only question is, which situation applies here," Edward told him.

Connor blinked and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had a target to take care of. What are you doing here?" He asked.

Edward waved his hand. "Don't try to change the subject Connor. I'll take care of Rogers when I have to, for now answer my question," He told him.

Haytham stopped looking around the bar and joined in on the conversation. "Oh I bet I could figure out the girl's name," He quipped to his son.

Connor stared flatly at him. "And what makes you think I am thinking of a woman? How do you know I do not have plans to kill someone?" Connor asked him.

Haytham merely shook his head and laughed. "Son, even you can't be planning on how to kill Charles or Biddle all of the time. Not even Altair or Ezio spent every waking moment hunting and killing known Templars," He told him matter of factly.

Haytham then leaned back and looked up in thought. "Let me think…out of everyone at Davenport Homestead there are around three, no two single ladies left I believe. Didn't Miriam get married to Norris?" He asked his son.

Connor's eyes flashed dangerously. "How do you know of the people at the Homestead?" Connor asked in a dangerous voice.

Haytham didn't even flinch at Connor's tone of voice or even acknowledge his son's wrists move close to his arm with his hidden blade ready to attack.

"Come now, surely you didn't think I had no idea where your home was. Remember I let Achilles go from our…incident," Haytham carefully said around Edward who was watching with interest.

"Besides it's where the headquarters for the Assassins were before you came along. I've visited every now and then. Usually you're not even in the area and I never go past the tavern. Achilles would likely kill me for standing on his front porch and I'm sure your first mate would've had your ship fire at me if I tried to approach the harbor," Haytham told him.

Connor still glared at his father and didn't respond to him. He was furious that his father made visits to the Homestead. He could have done some serious damage to the townspeople that he cared about.

Haytham sighed. "Connor if I wanted to do something to your little town, don't you think I would have already? No, I will take no action against those people. They have nothing to do with our conflicts and you merely provided a safe place for them to live their lives in peace. I'm proud that you helped those people on their feet actually," He said smiling.

Connor was taken aback at his father's statement. The waitress brought their drinks over as he was touched by his father's words.

"Thank you father," Connor said before sipping a drink.

"I take it you have some history then? Dare I ask what happened?" Edward asked the two of them.

"It's best not for you to know Captain. Connor and I just disagree with our views in life, but I suppose that how it is. The son has different viewpoints than his father," Haytham said quietly at the end before taking a draught.

They finished their drinks in silence for a moment.

"But back to the matter at hand. The only two people I know of that are single at your settlement are Ellen the seamstress and her daughter. Although her daughter might be a bit young for you," Haytham told her.

Connor stared at him in disbelief. "You must be joking. She just came out of an abusive relationship not too long ago. I doubt she would want to be in one soon. Besides I have no feelings for Ellen or her daughter in that regard. Although…now that I think about it…she has been spending quite a bit of time with Big Dave," Connor said smiling a bit.

"That's it? That's all the women you know? Come on Connor, a young man like should have the ladies chasing after you! You're just what a woman wants. You're honorable, intelligent, courteous, courageous, and a whole lot more. You seriously don't have anyone at home for you?" Edward asked him.

"Our line of work does not permit us to have families too often. Besides the Brotherhood is all, but destroyed where I am from," Connor told him.

Edward grimaced at him. He heard how nasty the Templars could be and sometimes they devastated the Assassins in specific regions. "Yes, but some members do have families, look at Altair and Ezio. They were two of the greatest Assassins in the Brotherhood's history and they had families," Edward countered.

"Yes, but they still had many members where they were stationed. It only consists of me, my Mentor Achilles, and six others. We had to rebuild from the ground up," He told Edward.

"What about that Assassin that visited you from the South, you told me about? What was her name Aveline?" Haytham asked.

"I only met her once and spoke to her for ten minutes, maybe fifteen at the most before we parted ways. Even if I somehow did develop feelings for her in that short of timeframe, it would be difficult since we live so far away," Connor told him.

Haytham scrunched up his face in thought. "Well…the only person I can think of would be…that Assassin friend I've seen. What's her name Dobby?" He asked.

Connor's face had a neutral expression. He simply stared at his father with an unreadable look.

"Now that I think about it…my men do tell me that you always visit her when you enter her city. I understand she's in charge of the group there, but you do visit her quite a lot…" Haytham said slowly.

Connor took another swig of his drink and said nothing. Their food was brought toward them with another round of drinks. Edward thanked the young maid with a wink and she walked away smiling at him.

"Picking up another girl? How quaint of you," Connor told Edward.

"Oh no, you're not dodging this question. Answer it," Haytham told him.

Connor ignored him and began cutting into the bit of beef before him. He chewed his food slowly and swallowed.

"She is a good friend," Was all Connor said.

Haytham sighed and shook his head. "Of course you would fall for a woman older than you. You get this from your grandfather," Haytham told him.

"Let me guess, the men of your family fall for older girls most of the time?" Edward asked in between mouthfuls of food.

Haytham chuckled while looking at his father. "Yes, but it seems to have skipped me. Must pass over every generation or so," He said wryly.

"What's so bad about that? My wife is a couple of years older than me," Edward told him.

"Yes, but she's Irish and you know what that means," Haytham told him sarcastically.

Edward winced and looked at Connor with sympathy. "Lad, if you keep this one, you're screwed. They are some of the heaviest drinkers in the world from what I've heard. If you get into a drinking contest with her, you're finished," He said jokingly.

Connor simply ignored the two of them and finished his meal quickly. He wiped his face with the cloth provided and pulled his hood up.

Suddenly he drew a knife and threw it down to where his father was trying to cut his meal into small pieces. It split the beef in half and just missed one of his hands.

"If you harm her in any way, there will be nowhere on this Earth you or your men can hide from me," Connor threatened his father.

The young man then got up and walked out of the tavern while everyone stared at him in shock.

"Well…that went better than I thought," Haytham said taking another drink from his mug.

"Judging by his reaction, I think he does care for her. Whether he'll settle down with her remains to be seen I guess. Well I'm off to go attend a royal function and see the good governor. Meet you back at the ship," Edward said leaving Haytham alone.

Haytham nodded and picked up the thrown knife his son left behind. It looked familiar to him. If he wasn't mistaken it was the knife that Ziio had on her person when they worked together.

He picked it up and noticed a small note attached to the handle. He undid the small knot holding it in place and unfolded the note.

'_You deserve something to remember her by._' The message on the note said.

Haytham smiled and put the knife into his pocket, glad at least that his son did care for him…somewhat.

* * *

***Jason9000: Well that's all for now. And just as a heads up. If I do any romance with young Connor it's going to be with Dobby. My reason is that in AC III they both get into a conversation where she asks why Connor hasn't settled down with anyone. His reply is that he is busy, but would like to have a family someday. So she has him promise that she'll get the first 'crack at it' as she told him. Sorry any Connor and Aveline fans. Ubisoft said they never got together. Aveline is not an ancestor of Desmond and I'm trying to keep this as cannon as I can get in these situations. Connor either ends up with Dobby or most likely another woman of the Colonies. Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone, hope you enjoyed please leave a review.***


	6. Connor's High School Party Part I

***(Disclaimer: I do not own the Assassin's Creed series. All characters and places associated with the Assassin's Creed series are all own by their respective creators and I have not made a profit with them in any shape or form)**

**Jason9000: Hey everyone, been a little while. The set up for this one is that Connor is in his sophomore year in high school and a friend of his is trying to talk him into going a party of his. I'm sure you're going to love this one.***

* * *

"Come on please?" His friend asked him stretching his accent.

"No," Connor said in between his mouthfuls of food.

"But, Altair is going to be there! You know how hard it is to talk him to do anything," His friend said.

"No, only when you hatch one of your schemes. Especially since your parents are gone. Did you suffer amnesia from when your parents punished you the last time you threw a party while they were leaving?" Connor asked him.

His friend waved his arm dismissively. "No, I learned from my mistakes and my parents said I could throw a party, so long as my older brother is there to monitor things," He told Connor.

Connor snorted. "If by monitoring, you mean making this party turn into a mad house," He told him.

"Come on Connor it's for your own good. You might find a girl you like," His friend smiled at him winking.

Connor glared at him and sighed rubbing his forehead.

"I'll think about it Ezio," Connor said getting up to put his food away.

Ezio patted his friend on the back. "That's the spirit Connor. I'll see you tonight, it starts at 8," The Italian said walking away.

Connor didn't respond and put his food away in the trash before heading off to his next class.

'_The one night we have off from fencing…and that idiot decides to throw a party…I hope he wakes up tomorrow with his body dead_' Connor thought to himself walking to French class.

He sat down and began mulling this situation over. On the one hand he could spend a nice quiet evening at home, finishing his work early for once and have a relaxing weekend…or he could go to Ezio's party and not get home till sunrise.

He grimaced at himself. If he did go, stay overnight, and possibly getting intoxicated his mother would force him to do hard manual labor for the entire weekend and his father would take the chance to lecture him about how his behavior isn't proper for someone his age.

Either way he was going to lose. Either Ezio would whine at him for not going or his parents would force him to do something stressful for the weekend.

Connor was writing down the notes on the board his teacher Mr. Chapheau put up. He slowly heard whispers of his classmates talking.

"Are you going to that Auditore party tonight?" One guy whispered to his friend a few seats behind him.

"Yeah can't wait. Hopefully it will be as awesome as the last one he hosted," Another said.

"Didn't the cop get called up on that one?" A girl asked.

"Yup, I felt bad for poor Ezio. His parents had to pay a huge fortune to wave the charges," One guy whispered.

"Unless you do not want to go to this party; I suggest you be quiet before I give you three detentions for the night," Mr. Chapheau said not turning his head at the group.

Connor chuckled at the kids as they shut up and glared at their teacher.

He took a deep breath and made his decision. He was not going to go to this. He left not two minutes before the police arrived and then he got his ear chewed off by his parents when they found out two days later.

The bell rang and Connor went to his locker. Altair was there getting stuff out of his locker across from Connor's.

"Have fun at this wonderful party that Ezio has concocted. I suggest leaving early if it gets to rowdy," Connor told him.

Altair grumbled at him. "The only reason I'm going is, because Maria wants to meet Ezio and get to know my friends a little more. Apparently not sitting with you two at lunch every day for the past two months isn't enough."

Connor shook his head and laughed at him. He liked Altair a lot. They were similar in how they were both quiet, reserved, and that they tended to be more serious than Ezio. In fact it usually took the two of them to stop Ezio from doing something stupid. A famous example was when he tried to take the air out of Principal Borgia's tires on the coldest day of the year.

Connor quickly grabbed the stuff out of his locker. He and Altair walked to their bus when a voice stopped them.

"Altair, Connor wait up!" A female voice called.

They both turned and saw Maria running toward them. She stopped in front of them breathing hard.

"What's wrong Maria?" Altair asked.

"It's Ezio, he looks like he's about to fight against Thomas Hickey and his gang again," She said breathlessly.

"Where are they?" Connor asked calmly.

"By the gym lobby, they won't let him go to his bus," She said.

Altair looked at Connor and raised an eyebrow. "We don't have to help him. He can fight against those three just fine by himself," Altair said shrugging his shoulders.

"No he's fighting against fifteen of them. Hickey had his friends bring their older brothers that graduated a year ago," Maria said.

Altair looked at their bus which was right outside the doors. He looked back at Connor and sighed. "He's going to owe me big for this," He said.

They both nodded and ran down the halls trying not to hit the children walking toward their buses oblivious to the fight going on. Sometimes a kid or two would walk briskly behind them as if trying to be subtle, but if a teacher was paying attention they'd notice what was going on.

Altair and Connor found themselves outside a circle of fifty kids or more judging by its size. They were encircled by the doors that led to the buses on the other side of the school. They quickly pushed through many kids to see what was happening.

"Whatcha gonna do now Italian? I'd like to see you squirm your way out of this. You're not so tough when your big brother is around to protect you," Hickey's voice called out over the crowd of kids.

"Oh no, someone please save me. It's not like I've never fought anyone before," Ezio's voice said sarcastically.

"Do you guys really want to do this? The entire school knows I'm having a party tonight. If this thing is cancelled, because of something as foolish as this the entire school will kill you," Ezio said.

Altair and Connor finally pushed their way forward till they were standing behind Ezio next to a line of students. They both surveyed the area. The doors were blocked by Hickey and fifteen others. Then there was the wall of students blocking any other exit. They only had a few minutes before the buses would pull away.

"We have to keep them occupied until the buses start to leave…then they'll be a frenzy of students running and in the confusion we can pull Ezio out of there," Altair whispered.

"We also have to factor in a teacher or someone coming down the hall. If a teacher calls out then everyone will run off. You pay attention to the buses and I will scout for teachers or hall monitors. Either way we are going to have to ride the bus Ezio rides," Connor said quietly to him.

"Good thing we ride each others buses so much, these drivers no longer care if we have notes or not," Altair told him before refocusing on the scene before them.

"Why don't you and your family go back to Italy? No one wants a bunch of rich snobs like you here," Hickey called him out.

Ezio only shook his head and smiled. "Now why would I do that? The beautiful ladies of the States would miss me! I couldn't dare to leave them behind," He said winking to four girls on his right.

"Does he ever take a situation seriously?" Altair asked Connor annoyingly.

Connor ignored him and kept looking down the halls in case there was a teacher coming.

"You honestly think you can beat us alone?" One of Hickey's taller friends said stepping forward.

Both Connor and Altair took this a sign to step forward to try and buy some more time.

"What makes you think he's alone?" Altair asked walking forward with a raised eyebrow.

They both stood next to Ezio's side with Altair on his left to see around Hickey's friends to look at the buses and Connor to the right so he could better see down the halls.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Looks like another foreigner and the native here to back you up. What's a matter Ezio? Can't make any real friends in the States? Only real Americans should be here, not foreigners that can't get rid of their accents," Hickey said.

"Do you want me to help you pack? Since only real Americans are allowed on this land. It looks like only I constitute as a real American by your definition and this entire school should clear out," Connor shot back.

Hickey and his men stared at Connor's accusation with loathing. Ezio on the other hand looked dumbfounded and turned to Connor.

"Did…Did you just tell a joke? You totally did! Connor Kenway actually told a joke! Quick someone mark this down as a grand moment! Remember the date!" He shouted.

Connor glared at Ezio and hit him upside the head. "Shut up and focus, when Altair and I tell you get ready to run. And just do what we say without questioning it," Connor told him in whispers.

"Must we fight? I have better things to do then break your face Hickey," Altair said coldly.

"Would've let you go if you didn't show up right now. But, I suppose beating the snot out of you two will be worth is," Hickey said grinning.

The group of fifteen walked forward and smiled maliciously at them. Connor took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"What is going on here?" Vice Principal Robert de Sablé's voice rang up from behind.

Everyone turned toward his voice and Altair seized on the opportunity. He grabbed Ezio and they quickly pushed themselves out of Hickey's group. They made it to the doors and noticed the first bus was pulling away.

"Better get a move on folks! Buses are leaving!" Ezio called back inside.

Suddenly the students swarmed the doors and fought their way outside. In the confusion Connor, Altair, and Ezio got on Ezio's bus and sat down in the back. They regained their composure and waited a bit.

The minutes ticked by as the buses ahead were stopped from leaving as students ran alongside the moving vehicles to stop them and get on. Finally they were off and they left school property.

Ezio made a comment on how they got away, but Altair waved him down. "They could still call us back to the school you dolt. We just have to make it to your house and pray no one believes Hickey if he was caught," Altair told him.

They were on the bus for another twenty minutes when they got off without further incident. They walked into Ezio's garage where he would drive them home. As they walked in he smiled at his friends

"So still coming here tonight?" He asked.

Ezio promptly got two book bags thrown into his face.

* * *

***Jason9000: Hope you enjoyed this one. Please leave a review.***


End file.
